monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:MHPG: A New Hunter
Chapter 1: A New Terror It was night in the Tropical Riverside. The Velociprey pack screeched and barked at the intruder of their territory, along with a pair of Velocidrome brothers, who were snapping their jaws, attempting to ward off the monster. This monster was about the size of a Lagiacrus, and was serpentine in shape. It had a large pair of crests on each of its jaws along with two more on its neck and another on its tail. A Velociprey lost its patience and screamed as it leaped at the snake, who in responce whacked it away with its tail, the force of the impact breaking the Bird Wyvern's ribs instantly. The Velociprey let out a dying screech as more began to make their move, running towards the serpent. The monster they were attacking would not back down from this fight. The Velociprey pounced onto its back and neck, slashing and clawing at it aggressively, their claws leaving their mark. The intruder hissed and thrashed around, knocking them off and making them fall onto the ground. Then, the crests of the creature began to glow orange as fire surrounded the interior of its mouth. It hissed and fired a beam of flame at its attackers, incinerating a few of them and simply setting some more on fire. The flaming Velociprey screeched in pain and confusion before they fell onto their sides, slowly burning away. Then, the Velocidromes flanked their foe, each jumping onto its left and right. They buried their claws into its red scales and hacked with their foreclaws. The serpent suddenly made a furious thrash, sending one Velocidrome flying above, more than 40 feet in the air. The other one simply just fell off, landing on its feet. The first Velocidrome landed hard on its back, snapping its spinal cord and killing it upon impact. The second Velocidrome looked at its slain brother and hissed, attempting to turn around and dash away. However, it was not quick enough, and the snake had already gotten grip of it in its jaws. The Velocidrome barked, thrashing around to escape, but it was no use. The monster coiled around the Bird Wyvern and begin to squeeze, constricting its new meal to death. The Velocidrome was already getting light-headed from the venom. The last thing it could see was the dark throat of its captor... Chapter 2: Icil's New Career The next day in Ukori village, a young girl walked towards the Guild Gathering Hall. She was about of the age of 19, her hair was as black as the night sky, and her eyes were a frosty blue. Her skin was a porcelain color, which sort of made her look like a doll. She walked into the building, with an eager look on her face at that. "Hello, welcome to the Guild Gathering Hall of Ukori Village. How may I help you?" said one of the girls at the counter. She was dressed in red, and was the provider of the Low Rank quests. "My name is Icil Kiari, I'd like to become a hunter." replied the girl, trying to avoid squealing in excitement. She had wanted to become a hunter ever since she was a little girl. "Icil Kiari... alright, we've sent you some weapons to start off with along with some armor. Here's your guild card." the girl at the counter said, nodding as if to tell her to have a nice day. "Thank you." Icil nodded back. She then squealed and ran out of the guild hall, almost skipping in happiness. She had just become a monster hunter! "What a weirdo..." muttered the Guild girl before returning to her work. Chapter 3: The "New Kid" Icil looked at the weapons in her new Item Box, amazed at all the kinds of weapons a hunter could use. She grabbed the Dual Swords from the box and looked at them. "Too small..." she said before tossing them back in and pulling out the Greatsword, nearly dropping it onto the floor. "Holy crap! Too heavy! Too heavy!" she groaned, dropping the Greatsword back into the box with a loud THUD. "The other hunters make those look WAY too light..." She then pulled out the Light Bowgun and looked at it in interest and amazement. She glared at it from barrel to stock, and then back again. "I like this one... Not to heavy, not to light... It's perfect!" Icil said finally. She knew what she would use on her hunts. She then walked out of her house and to the Village Chief... "So, kid, you're the new hunter, eh? I suppose I could give you something your level to start off with. There's recently been a problem with this new class of monsters called Serpents. Something called a Goravior has been killing our people and wrecking havoc on the enviroment! But it's WAY out of your league. But there's still a serpent problem you can handle... A farmer and his wife have been having a problem with a group of small Serpents called 'Kuranda.' They're green and blend in with the jungle. The client wants you to kill 5 of em'. He said he'd award you with 300 zennies." "That should be pretty... easy, actually. I'll do it!" Icil cheerfully said, confident. She didn't really know the basics of weapon use, but she thought she could get the hand of it. She walked out of the village and into the Tropical Riverside area... Chapter 4: Learning Things the Hard Way Icil loaded her bowgun. She didn't know much about how to use weapons, but she knew at least how to load a gun. She had a bowgun made of local ores and wood from the jungle around the village, and it was a good start- it had a zoom scope and a long barrel, perfect for sniping the prey. The girl then walked out of the base camp after taking a few First Aid Meds and Rations from the item box. When she entered Area 1 of the place, she gaped her mouth in awe. There in front of her was a large pond which ran into an even larger river. A few Epioth were swimming around eating the foliage from the riverbed, and there were some Aptonoth drinking from the pond. The peace was suddenly disturbed when a pair of Kurandas dropped from above, hissing at Icil. They were snake-like in shape, had two sets of horns on the backs of their heads, and yellow eyes with slits for pupils. Their jade scales blended into the jungle around them. Icil had her bowgun in hand, aiming at the first Kuranda's head. It flickered its forked tongue and struck with its fangs, only to get a mouthful of Normal S. The other Kuranda sprung itself towards Icil while she was focused on its comrade, wrapping around her waist with its body and beginning to squeeze. Icil let out a surprised gasp, and pulled out her carving knife and quickly began to stab at the snake. It hissed and squealed in pain, falling off of the girl with several deep stab wounds in its side and back. It began to try and slink away, only to bleed out on the way to the ferns. The first Kuranda hissed again and bit into Icil's ankle. It was trying to coil around her leg to cut off its circulation, its fangs acting like hooks. The young huntress yelped and shot at the Serpent's neck and side. As it was getting filled with bullets, it kept trying to lunge the rest of its body onto the girl. After a few more seconds, it let go and let out a dying hiss, before falling onto the ground. The Aptonoth had already left the area in fear by now. Icil pulled off her boot and rolled up the leg of her pants, looking at the bite on her ankle. It wasn't too bad; it was just bleeding a bit. She consumed a First Aid Med, in order to get back onto her feet. She had to be careful around the Kurandas next time, they were cunning creatures. Category:Fan Fiction